A World Of Destiny
by YamiLPFan
Summary: The sequel to Pokémon Meets YuGiOh! Ash and the gang return to Domino only to finally realize that Joey and Misty have been kidnapped by Marik! Or is it someone new? And is he working alone? What kind of situation will everyone be pushed into?
1. Reuniting

A World of Destiny Pt 1

Yami Ash

Part 1: Reuniting to Save the World

2 months earlier…

The room filled with a bright light and they were back outside. There was Brock, Tea and Mokuba. But Misty and Joey were still with Marik.

Ash said, "Well we'd better get going. I guess Misty went ahead of us. See you soon Yami."

"Bye Ash. Bye Brock. Wait! Where's Joey?"

"I don't know Yami. You'll find him. Good luck with your tournament!"

"Good luck on your journey!"

Kaiba, Yami, Tea and Mokuba waved as Ash and Brock walked off into the sunset.

Ash, Brock, May, Max and Tracey were back in Domino. Ash said, "Maybe we'll find Yami and the rest of the gang."

"Maybe even Misty too!" Brock added. "Well, we all have to go to the store."

"Ok. I'll try to look for Yugi or Yami. See ya."

Meanwhile…

Yugi was at Domino Pier. He was preparing to go see Kaiba when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Yugi! It's me, Ash!"

"Ash! You're back! It's been 2 months!"

"Too long, Yugi! Way too long! How's Yami?"

"He's fine! And guess what? He got his body back, along with all his memories!"

"That is SO cool! Can I see him?"

"Sure! Yami! Ash is here!"

//Ash? He's here? I gotta see him!//

Yami assumed physical form and said, "Hello Ash. It's great to see you again."

"Yeah, I know! So how'd the tournament go?"

"It was exciting! We finally got all 3 Egyptian God cards and 7 Millennium Items! And we won Battle City! How's the Hoenn League?"

"I'm Pokémon Master now! But we still have no idea where Misty is…"

"Yes. And Joey's been missing too. We're getting worried. So did you come all this way alone?"

"No. Brock's here along with May, Max and Tracey! Where's the rest of your gang?"

"Tristan is picking up Joey's little sister, Serenity from the hospital and Tea's off doing errands. I just hope-"

A somewhat familiar voice rang out.

"Hahahahahahaha! Pharaoh, I've found you at last! And I see your playmate is tagging along too! Now I can destroy you both!"

Ash said, "Hey Yami isn't that Marik? But he sounds a little different…"

"I know. Maybe that isn't really Marik! But then, who could it be?"

To be continued…

Any Yu-Gi-Oh! fans could figure out who it really is! Review!


	2. Things Are Not How They Appear

A World of Destiny Pt 2

Yami Ash

Pt 2: Things Are Not Always What They Seem

"Pika pi!" Pikachu sensed something.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. "What do you sense? Is someone close by?"

"Quite right, Ketchum." It was Misty! But she looked like she was in a trance.

"Misty! I'm so glad to-"

"Silence! I am not the Misty you once knew. And if you want her back, you must battle me! And don't think you're left out of all the fun, Pharaoh! If you want your friend back, you'll have to duel me!"

"Yami this is bad! What should we do?" Yugi asked.

"Oh don't worry. I've got plenty of plans for him." It was Joey! But he looked like Misty. Joey pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Yami, Yugi and Ash!

When Yami came to, he was handcuffed to an anchor and it kept electrocuting him! Below him, Ash and Yugi were chained together to the anchor on one side of the pier, and Joey and Misty on the other! Yami was hundreds of feet above the ocean, and then he noticed Téa and Brock were strapped to a chair, also chained to the anchor! Kaiba was there too, along with his brother Mokuba and guess what? They too, were chained to the anchor!

Misty said, "I'll explain the rules. Ash and Misty will have a Pokémon battle, and Joey and Yugi will have a duel. Ash and Misty will be given 30 minutes to finish their battle. If no winner is decided when that time is up, you will be pulled into the ocean. However, if your teammate wins and you lose, only you will be pulled in. The same goes for Yugi and Joey, except they get an hour because a duel is longer than a battle. Are you ready? Then let's begin!"

"Ash!" Yami called. "You can win this! Believe in your Pokémon!"

"Go, Swellow!" Ash yelled.

"_Swellow!_"

"A Swellow, huh? Not bad. Go, Marill!"

"_Marill mar!_"

"Swellow, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge and use Bubble!"

"Look at that. Our plan is working perfectly!"

Ash was confused. "Who said that?"

"Prepare for trouble and make it double."

"Don't tell me…" Ash began.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight."

Yami was now _very_ confused. "You guys seem different than the last time we met."

"Uh…Yami. They are different. That's Butch and Cassidy, not Jessie and James. These two have better plans than Jessie and James."

Cassidy said, "Looks like the kid has a new friend. And we have a new ally! I think his name is Marik Ishtar or something…anyway, you'll never defeat us! This plan is as good as gold!"

A weakened Yami said, "Release Joey and Misty or else!"

Yugi called to Yami. "Yami don't say anything! Ash will win his battle and I'll win my duel! I just hope I can do that without putting Joey in danger…"

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Misty commanded.

"Oh no! I almost forgot! Swellow, Gust attack!" Ash yelled.

The battle raged on and by the time 10 minutes were left, Misty had all of her Pokémon left and Ash only had Pikachu.

Kaiba said, "Marik is a coward and so is that Team Rocket! This little stunt should be part of Death-T!"

"I know Seto. But what can we do? The last time this happened the Rare Hunters threatened to push the button and cause the crate to fall on Téa! And they'll probably do it again, this time including Brock!" Mokuba pointed out. "We've got to escape and help Yami, Yugi and Ash!"

"And free Joey and Misty." Kaiba added.

Meanwhile, 3 strangers met in an alley in Battle City…

To be continued…

Fun cliffy! Review!


	3. The Battle

A World of Destiny Pt 3

Yami Ash

In another part of Domino…

Yugi's other friend Tristan was picking up Joey's little sister Serenity from the hospital. She just had another eye operation and like before, Tristan had promised to pick her up.

"Ready to go Serenity? Everyone's waiting!"

"I guess Tristan. I can't wait to see Joey!"

"Then let's go!"

Five minutes later…

Tristan and Serenity had finally arrived in Battle City. Now all they had to do was find Yugi and the gang.

"Ok now according to this map-"

"Tristan look out!"

"Huh?" Suddenly a whole gang of Rare Hunters cornered Tristan and Serenity!

Tristan yelled, "Serenity hold my hand! We'll run for it!"

Meanwhile…

Ash had defeated 5 of Misty's Pokémon. There were only 2 minutes left before the duel would begin.

"Now it ends Ash! I choose Togetic!"

"Oh no! I was afraid of this! Pikachu you know most of its attacks! Just keep your guard up!"

"_Pika!_"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Metronome!"

The battle raged on and neither side showed any mercy. Every attack just seemed to anger the two Pokémon even more and make them fight harder.

Yami had been watching this and screamed, "Yugi, you have to find a way to stop this! I can't take it anymore! Tell Ash to do what you did last time this happened! Tell him to awaken Misty's heart!"

"Yami, I don't know how you think of this stuff but that's not important now. Ash, before your next attack, tell Misty the story of the first day you met."

Ash was confused. "What'll that do Yugi? Oh I get it! She'll remember and come to her senses right?"

"Right! But you better hurry! Only 1 minute is left!"

"Here goes. Misty, remember the 1st day we met? Remember how I destroyed your bike? And remember how I promised to get you a new one?"

Misty stammered, "My…bike…"

"That's right! And neither of us have ever broken a promise to each other!"

"Then I promise to crush you! Now Togetic, use Metronome!"

The attack turned out to be Thunder.

"Pikachu, use your Thunder!"

The attacks collided and caused a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was knocked out but Togetic was still standing.

"Ha! Looks like a victory for me!"

Ash couldn't believe it. He lost the battle. Now it was up to Yugi to get them out of this mess. "Well Yugi, the fate of everyone rests on your shoulders. And I know you won't let them down!"

By the aquarium…

May, Max and Tracey had run into some trouble themselves. Rocket Grunts surrounded them and demanded all of their Pokémon.

May released her Blaziken and told it to use Blaze Kick. Tracey called on Azumarill and used Bubblebeam. The Rocket Grunts fled in fear. Max had screamed very loud and Tristan and Serenity just happened to be running in the same direction.

Tristan yelled, "Help us! We're being chased by robed freaks!"

The Rare Hunters caught up to them. Then, out of nowhere, dice flew out and hit the Rare Hunters. They ran away. Duke Devlin was standing there, dice in hand.

Tristan said, "Hey Duke, long time no see. Do you know where Yugi and everyone else is?"

"Sorry Tristan, but no. Who are they?" He pointed to May, Max and Tracey.

"Some of Yugi's new friends, I guess. So, we should go looking for Yugi and Ash. Come on guys!"

They all set out to find the gang.

Back at the pier…

The duel was about to begin. Ash and Yami looked at Yugi with a look of determination on their faces. Yugi was also determined to stop Marik. Joey stepped up and the clock set to an hour.

"Duel!" Yugi and Joey yelled.

Back in the alley, the 3 strangers came up with a plan to stop this madness…

To be continued…

YES! I finally wrote a long chapter. Betcha can't guess who those people in the alley are. R&R!


	4. The Duel

The 3 strangers were talking about how to stop all this nonsense.

"Ok Jessie, you're saying that we should attack my Yami, Butch and Cassidy and

then free everyone?"

"That's right Marik." Jessie replied. "We have to save everyone! James, Meowth,

you and I have all seen good in this world and have to save Yugi, Yami, Joey,

Kaiba, Mokuba, Téa, Ash, Misty, Brock and find Tristan, May, Max and Tracey!"

"But Jessie, what if the Boss finds out about this?"

"Who cares James? We're out of Team Rocket! Maybe if we're lucky we can join

Ash's crew!"

"Cool Jessie!" Marik said. "And I'll join up with Yugi!"

"Dat's right!" Meowth chimed in. "We're in dis thing together!"

Yugi moved first. He played a monster in defense.

"Now it's my turn! I play 7 Colored Fish in attack mode!" Joey shouted. "Now,

attack his facedown monster!"

Yugi said, "No! My Petit Angel! All I can play is this monster and this card."

"Yugi!" Yami yelled. "Believe in the heart of the cards! You'll find a way to

win this without harming Joey!"

"I know! But it sure won't be easy!"

Joey said, "I play one card facedown and attack your defense monster!"

"Ha! It was Mystical Elf! You lose 200 Life Points!"

Yugi: 4000

Joey: 3800

"No!" Joey cried.

"Your move." Yugi said.

"I pass."

For the next 3 turns, both duelists passed. Then Joey finally made his move.

"Yugi! Where are you?"

"Ash! Brock! Pikachu! There's no sign of them."

"We can't give up! We've gotta keep looking!" Tristan said.

"Need a lift?" It was Mai.

"Mai!" Tristan exclaimed. "Do you know where the rest of the gang is?"

"I think they're at Domino Pier. Hop in everybody and we'll find out!"

Joey said, "For my move, I activate Scapegoat! Then I sacrifice one of them to

summon Summoned Skull! Attack his Mystical Elf!"

How can Yugi possibly win this? Ash thought. There has to be some way. There has to be!

Marik was getting his Millennium Rod and Jessie and James got Seviper, Dustox

and Cacturne.

"Everyone ready?" Meowth asked.

"Let's go! We've got an evil plan to thwart!"

"Butch, Cassidy, I must say that we outdid yourselves. Those fools will never

win this! And by the time we're done with them, you'll get their Pokémon and

I'll get the Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God cards!"

"Right!" Cassidy said. "We're so glad that we sided with you Marik!"

"And there's nothing the twerps can do to stop us!" Butch added."

The three villains laughed maniacally.

Kaiba was out of ideas. He had no way of stopping this madness. The helicopter

plan that he used last time to save Téa failed. All he could do now was have faith in Yugi and hope he won the duel.

Joey said, "I'm not done yet. 7 Colored Fish, attack Yugi's Life Points directly!"

Yugi: 2200

Joey: 3800

"Can't…give…up! I summon Giant Red Seasnake and end my turn."

Why did he leave it in attack? Joey thought. My Skull could easily destroy it.

But his two facedown cards could stop my attack. "I'll end my turn."

Yugi said, "I'll attack your fish with my seasnake! They're both destroyed!"

Joey laughed. "Heh heh. I led you into my trap! Prepare yourself, Yugi! This is

the end!"

To be continued…


	5. The Outcome

A World of Destiny Pt 5

Yami Ash

Yugi said, "No! Marik, I know you can hear me! You'll never win no matter what!"

Yami Marik heard all of this and said, "You'll never free your pathetic friends! Your Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God card will be mine! And don't think you're left out of all the fun, Ketchum! Your Pokémon will soon belong to Team Rocket!"

Yami said, "Marik! I swear! You WILL pay! Even if Yugi doesn't win this duel, you'll still never achieve your sick goals!"

Yami Marik just laughed. Cassidy took over Misty and said, "Ha! Please! I guess the twerp still thinks that Pikachu is right next to him!"

"What?" Ash said, confused. Then he looked up to where Yami was and saw Pikachu!

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "I'll save you!"

Butch took over and said, "Do you know where that electricity that's been shocking your friend is coming from? Your Pikachu! It's your fault that your friend is dying!"

"Ash!" Yami yelled. "I'll survive. Just cheer for Yugi and Kaiba, you and Mokuba find a way to save Téa and Brock! Hurry! Time is running out!"

Ash nodded. He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, you've got 2 minutes left before the anchor drops! Finish him off!"

"Right!" Yugi said.

"Ha! How touching! Have you forgotten it's still my turn?" Joey said. "I summon Lord of D. in attack mode! Then I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which lets me summon 2 dragons from my hand. I choose 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" 

"No!" Yugi cried. "This can't be!"

"Yes!" Joey yelled. "And as for your defense card, it's useless! I reveal the Trap card Shadow of Eyes! It switches your defense card to attack!"

"My Kuriboh!" Yugi cried. "It's no match for his monster! If it attacks now, I'm finished!"

"Now my dragons, attack!"

"Yugi!" everyone yelled.

_Joey._ Yugi thought. _I'm sorry I let you down. I tried my best. I guess it just wasn't good enough._

Ash just looked at Yugi. He couldn't believe it. Yugi lost. Now there was no way Joey or Misty could be saved. They had 45 seconds before the anchor dropped. Soon, it would be over for all of them.

Marik, Jessie, James and Meowth rushed to where Yami Marik, Butch and Cassidy were. They burst though the door and found them.

"Cassidy, it's over!" Jessie said. "The jig is up! Release Misty and Joey from your control!"

"Never!" Yami Marik declared. "They're our mind slaves!"

"Mind slaves?" Marik questioned. "But you'd need the Millennium Rod to control minds! And I have it!"

"Sure about that?" Yami Marik said with an evil grin. "Yours is a fake!"

Meowth used Fury Swipes on Yami Marik and got the Millennium Rod. Then Jessie and James sent Dustox and Cacturne out against Houndoom and Hitmontop. (The battle would be too long so let's just say Cassidy and Butch were defeated) Marik used the Millennium Rod and sent Yami Marik, Cassidy and Butch to the Shadow Realm.

"Awesome job guys!" Meowth said.

"Look!" Jessie cried. "They're all in danger! The anchor falls in 10 seconds!"

"Let's go!" said Marik. "I just hope we'll make it in time."

Meanwhile, Tracey, May, Max, Mai, Serenity, Tristan and Duke had arrived at Domino Pier. The clock was at 5…4…3…2…1…0! The anchor dropped and Yami and Pikachu went first! Then Kaiba, Mokuba, Ash and Yugi. Finally, Téa and Brock.

"We're too late!" Tristan said. "They're gone!"

Nobody noticed what Joey and Misty were doing…

To be continued…

Ooh! A cliffy! I wonder how they will escape…only part 6 knows. Review!


	6. Rescue Mission

A World of Destiny Pt 6

Marik and Team Rocket had just arrived at Domino Pier. There, they saw Tracey, May, Max, Mai, Serenity, Tristan and Duke.

"Are we too late?" Marik asked. "Has the anchor dropped?"

Tristan nodded. "They're probably…gone by now."

Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out 8 keys, one for each of them. "Maybe these can help. I found them after the battle. Let's all take one and free them!"

"Right!" James said. "Hey, isn't that Misty and Yugi's friend Joey? What happened to them?"

"My Yami must've taken over their minds. And I don't know how to undo it!"

"Then who does?" May asked.

"The Pharaoh. Only Yami knows. But…he's probably dead by now, since water conducts electricity. I just wish there was some way to bring him back. Wait a sec! Millennium Magic! He still has the Puzzle and so does Yugi! That could be their only hope! But…they're the only ones who could've possibly survived…"

"So what do we do?" Tracey asked.

"We use the keys and free them! There's 8 of them and 11 of us! Perfect! 8 of us will go and free them and the other 3 will help bring them up!"

Joey and Misty looked like they were in extreme pain. They were moaning and holding their heads. Only May and Max seemed to notice.

"Um…guys, what do we do with those two?" Max asked.

Marik looked at Joey and Misty. "They seem to be having a reaction that occurred when they saw their friends being pulled under. They're fighting to get free."

"You do realize we're wasting time, don't you?" Jessie pointed out.

"Oh no! Ok, Max, May and Serenity! You guys will help bring them up while the rest of us go down and free them!"

"Right!" Serenity said.

So, Marik, Jessie, James, Meowth, Duke, Tristan, Tracey and Mai dove down, each with one key in hand. Marik tried to free Yami, but Pikachu's electricity was still flowing through him. He pulled out his Millennium Rod and blocked the electricity. Then he unlocked the chains and Yami floated up to the surface. May saw him and brought him onto the pier.

A little farther away, Jessie was struggling against the current so she could get to Ash. She reached for Seviper's Poké Ball and it came out.

"Seviper, swim over to Ash and bring him to me!"

"Seviper!" It did as it was told.

"Good work, Seviper! Return!" She turned the lock and Ash was free.

By this time, Yami had regained conciseness. He knew what was going on and went down to get Ash. But whom he really wanted was…Yugi.

Memories of past events raced before Yami's eyes. Their first encounter with Marik; defeating Pegasus; winning Battle City and so much more. _Could that all end now? _Yami thought. _Will Yugi live to see the light of another day? Or will the sea claim his life?_

Yami had reached Ash and pulled him up to the surface, fighting against the strong ocean current. Then he went down for Yugi.

James happened to have Yugi's key. He noticed that Yugi was gasping for air. That meant he was barely alive. Yami swam as fast as he could down to James and Yugi.

"James, free Yugi! I'll use Millennium Magic to give him some air! Hurry! Time is running out! Jessie, you help everyone free the others! Yugi is in the worst condition! As his aibou, I have a duty to protect him from any sort of danger!"

_Stay strong, Yugi. I know you can make it through this. You have come far since you first solved the Millennium Puzzle. No matter what, I will never lose faith in you._

James pulled out the key and put it in the lock. The lock wouldn't open. Yami's spell was almost up. Soon, Yugi would die.

Yami went to find Marik. He knew that Marik could help in saving Yugi. Even though they were archenemies, Yami knew that Marik had changed. By defeating his dark side, Marik's good side had returned.

"Marik! Help! Yugi is going to die! What do I do?"

"Yami, whatever you do, just remember that this isn't your fault! Don't feel guilty! Anyway, I've got a plan! I can use my Millennium Magic to give him more air! You tell someone to go back to the hideout and get a spare key!"

"Will do, Marik!"

Yami swam up to shore while Marik performed an incantation to give Yugi some air. But the spell would only last for 20 minutes. Yami needed to hurry.

Yami reached the shore. He told Tracey to go and find a spare key. Tracey ran as fast as he could to the hideout. He was just about there.

Meanwhile, Mai was looking for Mokuba. She knew that his lung capacity was the lowest, and rushed to free him. After about 2 minutes, Mai located Mokuba. She unlocked him and Ash dove down to help bring Mokuba up to the surface.

Meowth held Brock's key. Apparently he was still conscience, because he was trying to swim up to shore. Meowth swam over to him and unlocked the chains. Brock swam up and he was safe.

Tracey had arrived at the hideout. He went through all of the drawers and found no key. Finally, he found it hanging on a hook. He grabbed it and ran back to Yami.

Yami was waiting for Tracey. Time was almost up. In 3 minutes the spell would expire. Then, he saw Tracey running with the key. Yami took it and dove in the ocean to save his aibou.

Under the ocean, Yami knew that Yugi had sunk even deeper. He knew that there was barely any hope left of Yugi's survival. But, he would never stop trying to save Yugi. He recited their poem of yujo in his mind. (Yujo means friendship in Japanese)

_Yugi,_

_You let me into your mind,_

_That was the start of an era in time._

_The power of the Pharaoh rests in the Millennium Puzzle,_

_I told you: "Use it wisely, Yugi. That power is unlike any other."_

"_What do you mean, Yami? This power has no brother?"_

"_This power cannot be stopped. I trust you with it."_

"_I'll use it well, Yami! And you can help me! We'll be together forever!"_

"_That's right, aibou! We've already been through so much together!"_

"_Every adventure we've had we'll both remember!"_

_Your aibou and spirit friend forever,_

_Yami_

"No! Yugi will survive! I just know it! Marik! We can't give up hope!"

"That's right, Yami!" Marik said with determination. "We've got to have faith!"

Marik really has changed. After we get out of this mess, I'm going to ask him if he wants to join us.

Yami swam over to Yugi and unlocked him. Marik knew that Yami wanted to be with Yugi, so he helped everyone else.

His determination to save Yugi is incredible. He must really care for him. I could never be like any of them. It was stupid of me to think that Yami would let me join him. I'm not even going to bother to ask him.

Yami took Yugi up to shore. He was finally all right. He told May and Max to look after Yugi while he went down to help with everyone else.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was freed. However, Yugi was still unconscious. Yami performed a spell that went: "Millennium Magic that's reliable to the end, please revive my best friend!"

Yugi's eyes opened. He was alive! Yami couldn't have been happier. But all he did was smile, not revealing his true emotions, emotions of fear, guilt and happiness. Even though Yugi was alive, Yami was afraid, afraid that this would happen again, afraid that next time, he wouldn't be able to save Yugi.

At that moment, Yami remembered that he was going to ask Marik if he wanted to join them.

"Marik, I can see that you've changed. Would you like to join us?"

"You mean it, Yami? I'd love to!"

Yugi said, "Welcome to the team, Marik!"

Ash looked around. "Hey guys, where's Brock?"

"Ash! Ash!" Brock was running toward them. "I've got some terrible news!"

To be continued…

I've only got the epilogue left…can't wait for that…please review!


	7. Shocking News

A World of Destiny Epilogue

Yami Ash

"Bad news? What is it?" Ash asked.

"The world of Pokémon has been destroyed!" Brock said.

"Destroyed?!" everyone yelled. "How?"

"An atomic bomb was dropped on it. Every trainer had to go to a different world. The Pokémon are completely wiped out! Only those who have trainers survived! We are the only trainers here in Domino. Repairs should be done by June."

Yugi said, "Ash, you can stay with Yami and me. Everyone else can stay with Kaiba, if it's ok with him."

"Fine with me." Kaiba said. "My mansion is big enough."

Yami nudged Yugi. "Come with me for a minute."

Yugi followed Yami into an alley. "Is something wrong, Yami?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten what month it is?"

"September?"

"Exactly. What do you do in September?"

Yugi gasped. "School is starting tomorrow! What do we do, Yami?"

"Only one thing to do. Ash and his friends must join us in school."

"At Domino High? Are they even old enough?"

"It doesn't matter. Go get Ash and we'll tell him."

Yugi told Ash to come with him. "What's this about, guys?"

Yami explained to Ash that school was starting and they would have to go with them. "If you don't go, they might get suspicious and you'll get in trouble. Maybe you can get the classes that we have!"

"Ok Yami! Let me go tell everybody!"

Nobody seemed to notice that Joey and Misty were back to normal.

"Hey, guys?" Joey said. "What's going on?"

"What'd we miss?" Misty asked.

"Joey! Misty! You're back!" everyone yelled.

"Yep! All back to normal!" Joey said. Then he noticed Marik. "Oh no! It's Marik!"

"Calm down, Joey!" Yami assured. "Yami Marik controlled your mind. This is the good Marik. He's joined us!" 

"Oh ok. I was getting a little worried when I saw no one doing anything."

"Misty! You're all better!" Ash exclaimed.

"Seems that way, Ash. Hey, why are you all worried about me? Could it be…?"

"Er...no! It's not true!" Everyone was looking at them. "Oh fine, I admit it. It's true! I love you, Misty!"

"Oh Ash, I love you too!"

Yami smiled. "Shall we get going? We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

They all walked into a beautiful sunset, ready for a big day of school.

Another story completed! What kind of story will this crazy author think of next? I don't know…but that knows::points to random TV:: Wait, never mind…x.x; Please review before I become totally insane!


End file.
